


Я люблю тебя

by loverussia



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF
Genre: Gen, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it. Don't laugh at me.





	Я люблю тебя

Mendeleev looked pleased yet was longing for me. "I'm so, so glad to see you!" exclaimed Mendeleev.

"I see that, Dmitri" My eyes catch sight of his aroused cock. "Um...Mr. Mendeleev?" "Dmitri?"

"I know you're blushing, you want to make love, yes?" "Please...take me Mendeleev," Dmitri looked at me for a minute. "Are you sure you're ready?" "Yes, Dmitri."

"Alright, get down then."

Dmitri could not wait anymore. The chemist undid his pants to reveal his fully erect cock. "Na kaleniy," ordered Mendeleev.

I knelt before Dmitri. Dmitri thrust his cock into my mouth. "Oh god, Dmitri," I moaned, as Mendeleev pushed in me. "Very good at this," said Dmitri. With a low growl, Dmitri came in my mouth.


End file.
